


Период полураспада. Гэвин

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Let Me Carry You until You Fly [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Winged RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Первое перо Гэвин находит во вторник утром на пороге.Чёрное, со стальным отливом, больше обычного птичьего раза в три.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Let Me Carry You until You Fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745647
Kudos: 19





	Период полураспада. Гэвин

Blessed love the love I need  
Rolling drums the loveless bleed   
  
Take my hand   
In belief we trace our steps   
Understand   
No relief in silhouettes 

_Lo Moon - Loveless_

  
  


Первое перо Гэвин находит во вторник утром на пороге. 

Чёрное, со стальным отливом, больше обычного птичьего раза в три. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поднять его и рассмотреть, когда выглянувшее из-за туч солнце освещает деревянное крыльцо. Прямо на его глазах перо тает за несколько секунд, словно льдинка. 

  
  


Второе перо лежит на кухонном столе. 

Вечер среды Гэвин планирует провести в компании холодного пива и глупых шуток из очередного телешоу — рабочий день вымотал до состояния собственной тени. 

Гэвин бросает ключи и бумажник на столик в прихожей, скидывает обувь и, не включая свет, проходит на кухню. Достаёт из холодильника бутылку пива и уже собирается закрыть дверцу, когда ловит периферическим зрением проблеск чего-то инородного на столе.

Перо тает так же быстро, как и первое, только в этот раз уже от электрического света. 

  
  


Третье перо он обнаруживает на своём рабочем столе в полицейском участке в четверг. 

Обеденный перерыв только что закончился. Гэвин открывает стеклянную дверь, продолжая обсуждать с идущей рядом Тиной текущее расследование, когда замечает знакомые очертания на папке с документами. Он отвлекается на очередной вопрос, а когда снова поворачивается к столу, только выдыхает с досадой. Тина непонимающе приподнимает бровь, а Гэвин смотрит на капли воды на цветном пластике. 

  
  


Четвертое перо плавает в бассейне на месте преступления. 

Если бы не оно, Гэвин бы не заметил орудие убийства так быстро — труп нашли на большом расстоянии от крытого бассейна. Стоит Гэвину обратить внимание на нож, лежащий на дне, как перо начинает медленно опускаться вниз, будто оно из металла, и растворяется облаком пузырьков. 

  
  


На пятое он наступает не глядя на служебной автостоянке полицейского участка. 

Услышав специфический хруст, опускает взгляд: «осколки» мерцают, отражая свет фонарей. Гэвин ждёт, когда перо начнёт таять или с ним случится что-то ещё, но через несколько минут так ничего и не происходит, и он просто отпирает дверь, садится в машину и включает автопилот до дома. 

  
  


Шестое перо лежит на постели. 

Гэвин просыпается в воскресенье ближе к полудню. Он пытается сморгнуть остатки сна, растирает ладонями лицо, садится. Перо выделяется на светлом белье, словно чернильная клякса. Гэвин протягивает руку, касаясь пальцами черной опушки. Перо неожиданно тёплое. Оно выцветает на глазах, постепенно становясь прозрачным и неосязаемым.

  
  


Седьмое ему отдаёт сам Найнс.

Командировка в Нью-Йорк вместо недели растянулась на целых две. В понедельник рано утром Гэвин встречает Найнса в прихожей и успевает произнести только «привет», как видит протянутую ладонь и лежащее на ней черное перо. Оно выбивается из привычной картины: крылья Найнса кипенно-белые. Гэвин непонимающе поднимает взгляд на своего андроида, а Найнс улыбается одними уголками губ: «Мне тебя не хватало». 

Гэвин накрывает перо и ладонь Найнса своей, шепча тому в губы: «Мне тоже». 

  
  


И просыпается.


End file.
